


❈ 𝒞𝑒𝓁𝑒𝒷𝓇𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 - 𝒹𝒶𝓎𝓈 ❈

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (I changed for "Mature Rated" because of Chapter 04), After all pranks should have limits, Alcohol, Anxiousity, Black Hat and White Hat like to pick on each other's nerves since the beginning of times, Blood, Children, Comedy, Despair, Drama, Drugs, Fights, Fun, M/M, Mind Control, Not every year but in some celebrative days - they will do it, Put on your seat belts, Romance, Somethings can get out of hand, Tears, The doctors are used to help them with new and better ways on pranking, The paperhat part is much more smoother than the silkhat, There's no similarity on the extention of each chapter in this fanfic, They literally prank one another when they have time to spend ploting it, This idea is just too good to not write it down, and lots of unexpected feelings.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Every celebration day is a day to celebrate.Some Heroes celebrate it picking on their villainous brothers.Some Villains do it revenging themselves.





	1. It’s Villains day!

 

Petunia W. Paltry was a meaningless mad woman, aiming every bad boy’s heart - using her money, status and strong floral aroma, she liked to seduce them, sleep with them and bath on their blood after the orgasm.

 

Black Hat never gave her anything besides a greeting on the occasional meetup the richest villains liked to provide once per year - but for some reason, every 29th day of January, he would receive a nice, tasteful and high concentrated bottle of wine, with her name written on the gift card. A marvelous wine made with grapes cultivated and watered solely by virgin blood with a touch of cinnamon.

 

The most respected villains always receive gifts on 29th January, since they established the date as “villains day” on 1861. Black Hat, for instance, receives thousands of them on the commemorative day.

 

But that bottle of wine was special.

 

Delicious and very rich in magical enchants that could make even an eldritch get drunk.

 

Today, like every villains day, he used to receive the bottle wrapped in a thin translucent colorful paper that resembled death - like the one 5.0.5. just handed him, sounding happy to do so.

 

“Another gift?” Asked Flug, curious.

 

They were talking about work, in the main office. The scientist was explaining the structure of the new safety equipment he was planning to build and sell in their next catalog, and Black Hat was judging all his tentatives of making it sound necessary for bad guys. A pile of other wrapped boxes was over his armchair, next to the unlit fireplace, but when 5.0.5. approached them and showed the new one to the boss, Black Hat’s face opened up.

 

“ _Oooh_ ,” Sounding pleased, the ultimate villain raised from his chair and moved the bottle in his hands - studying its content. “I was waiting for _you_.” He said, uncared that anyone could listen to his unusual flirt.

 

Flug played with the hen of his lab’s coat, a little too energetic, but, behaving nicely, he waited to not interrupt the maniacal grin his employer was showing.

 

They were a bit back on schedule, and they should get work done before the end of the day - or things could get worse for business.

 

“Si-sir,” The scientist decided to call, lowly, feared for bothering his boss’ happy state. “A-about the papers--”

 

“Shhhhhh.” Replied Black Hat, holding a taloned finger in the other’s direction, asking for his silence. “Today is villains day, doctor.” He said, unwrapping the tip of the bottle. “And now that I finally received my favorite gift, I’ll commemorate it without stressing my mind overwork.” He finished, stepping closer to his drinking cabinet.

 

Frozen on his spot, Flug only followed Black Hat’s movements with his watchful eyes and worried frown - they should have at least concluded the structural design.

 

“Sh-should I leave, Sir?” Asked Flug.

 

“Yes, doctor.” Pouring the thick and dense liquid into a glass, the eldritch sent him a glance over the shoulder. “You may go back to _work_.”

 

Flug thought to himself how good it would be to have a free day, like every villain had on January 29th, but he didn’t permit such thoughts to take place in the presence of Black Hat. He nods and picked up his papers again, getting out of the office.

 

Once back in the lab, Flug sighed tiredly. He also wanted a break from work, but it wasn't an option.

 

Opening his agenda, he started to organize some other things he could anticipate without his boss’ final decision - though, in the middle of doing it, his attention was caught by a tiny airplane flying outside of his window.

 

The scientist gasped with the nature of its model. He runs to the window, following it with his lovestrucked eyes.

 

He saw the colorful private jet he still didn’t have a copy on his collection - a very very unique and hard to find japanese aircraft - landing in the aerodrome two miles away.

 

He took the shrink ray and fastly run to the door - leaving all the things spreaded in his desk. Flug would have to beg for forgiveness once he was back, but Black Hat knew his weaknesses and obsessions - not much could take him away from that addiction.

 

On the office, Black Hat was enjoying the wine in front of fireplace - now lit with a snapping of fingers.

 

He smelt the different aroma it gave off - something a lot more sweet than it used to be. He tasted, rolling the flavor in his tongue trying to identify the type of blood it was watered with. He couldn’t identify just by sipping, so he drunk a long gulp of the wine to try again. When he did it, he finally realized it was sweeter in taste because there was something different with the bitter liquid he used to drink every year.

 

That was a normal bottle of wine.

 

Black Hat grimace in disgust, and threw the bottle inside the fireplace, seen it cracks and burst in flames when the fire burned the alcohol.

 

It was a pity that Petunia’s gift lost the quality it used to have.

 

Getting up from his comfortable armchair, the eldritch finally felt the difference on his system. He widened his eyes, not believing it. He did not drink more than a glass of _normal wine_ \- how could he be feeling intoxicated?

 

Black Hat shook his head, snapped some fingers in front of his face and it got better.

 

Decided to go back to work, he couldn’t help but stop in front of his main office’s big portraits of himself and grinned, congratulating his own self for being such a good villain.

 

A step away was Al Capone’s portrait shaking hands with himself. Dr. Flug was on the back, being the little waiter he always works as when they rarely provide that kind of party in the mansion.

 

_Dr. Flug in a waitress uniform_.

 

The image just popped in his mind, unexpectedly, and Black Hat lost balance for a second.

 

“What the--” He shouted to himself, blushing a little.

 

_Dr. Flug in a very short waitress uniform_.

 

He shook his head again, getting rid of those thoughts.

 

“Hells!!” He exclaimed, reaching his desk.

 

There was a scribbled paper his scientist forgot to take with him to the lab a few moments earlier - Black Hat cursed him internally and picked it up.

 

It was part of the functional program to make the security system work faster than the previous model they sold last year - an important part of it.

 

Moron.

 

_Cute moron._

 

Frowning, the eldritch took his lead to the lab, ignoring any other weird thoughts that were absurdly rushing to his mind without any consent.

 

After a few seconds, walking down the corridors, Black Hat noticed something was absurdly wrong.

 

Every step he took, something would break inside him, making him feel a sensation similar to have a heartbeat almost crush his chest with its speed.

 

When Black Hat reached the Lab, he was strongly out of breath for some reason and very very _sad_.

 

It was uncontrollable.

 

It was bringing him _down to his knees._

 

He needed help - he needed support. A friend to believe and confine into. He needed Flug.

 

Flug and his yellow-gloved hands asking him if he needed help, something, _anything_.

 

Just to be with him and solves his problems.

 

Like he did with everything in Black Hat Organization.

 

Flug worked more than anyone in that place. He gives his heart to their business.  He loved BHO more than Black Hat loved it himself. His machines and merchandises, their products and services. Flug did more than half of it all by himself. He was meticulous, he was organized, he _is_ the best scientist that crossed paths with Black Hat on his long long existence.

 

The eldritch would make everything a mess without him by his side.

 

The lab’s door was slightly opened when Black Hat reached the corner of the hall, and, weirdly, something started to beat strongly on his empty chest.

 

His taloned hand clenched the metal knob of the door and he pulled it open more so his body could stay upright with the help of it.

 

Balancing his weight on his feet and the metal door of the Lab. Black Hat saw that the paper, once on his hands, must have felt because he wasn’t holding it anymore.

 

“Flug.” He called for his doctor, wanting desperately to see him.

 

As the seconds passed without an answer, the ultimate villain’s breaths had gotten worse - he was sweating cold, thinking about things that wasn’t happening-- wasn’t-- _couldn’t happen_.

 

“FLUG!” He shouted again, running to the middle of the lab, looking all the corners for his scientist

 

_His best scientist_.

 

_His only scientist_.

 

Flug was the type of person that gives his best to get Black Hat’s attention and the villain just manhandle him, push him, slaps him and yells at him like he was disposable.

 

The doctor is not disposable. He should know it without his boss’ having to say it. He was very important.

 

_Dr. Flug left you._

 

No. The idea and image of his scientist leaving him were unthinkable. Black Hat’s breath worsened and he clenched a hand in front of his chest. Dr. Flug couldn’t leave him  - what would he do if he did it?

 

_You can’t let this happen._

 

No-- He won’t let this happen.

 

“Sir?” The call was made by the doctor, just entering the lab.

 

With too many deep breaths, sweating cold, Black Hat stared at him in panic - running to his encounter. The villain held his employee’s shoulder tightly and stared down at his deep surprised eyes.

 

“DON’T GO.” He shouted, clearly shaken.

 

Flug flinched, scared, and nod instinctively. Black Hat sensed his uneasiness and freed his firm grip from the human’s shoulder. He caressed them down Flug’s arms and held his wrist.

 

“Don’t _ever_ leave me.” He breathed the words, staring deep down his scientist’s eyes in worry.

 

The doctor blinked and blushed, ashamed to get that attention in such a new and truthful way.

 

Black Hat saw the floor under him and cursed his pride, he dropped his body into a kneeling position in front of the human, and the younger one lost it. Stuttering and waving around, trying to prevent the villain from doing it.

 

“S-sir, you can’t--” He started, but couldn’t finish.

 

“YES, I CAN!” Shouted in reply, thinking that his scientist was trying to argue about wanting to leave and that Black Hat couldn’t keep him there. “AND I WILL, FLUG.” He said, justifying his present and future actions. “Just to not lose you.”

 

And he knelt on the ground, holding Flug’s hands.

 

The doctor froze his breath and almost fainted.

 

_“Oh my~”_ Sounded a clean voice from the lab’s main computer. “ _Your best idea so far, White._ ”

 

Both villains looked simultaneously at the big monitor.

 

Dr. Slug waved in greeting, holding the laugh. And White Hat, inclined over the chair his doctor was sitting, was dumbfounded - hearts instead of iris inside his eyes.

 

“ _I never thought my brother could be this romantic._ ” He said sweetly and a little breathless.

 

Dr. Flug frowned and looked back at his employer, trying too hard to understand what was happening. Then - as the smart person he is - he deduced right.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” He started, finally understanding. “it’s _Villains_ _Day_.” The scientist said, kneeling down to meet his boss’ face, blushing when Black Hat didn’t let go of his hand, holding them tight. “Yo-you got pranked, Sir.” Flug explained, taking a glove off and picking a small aircraft model from his coat’s pocket. “They must have put something on your drink. I’m not leaving you.”

 

Black Hat blinked, staring down at Flug’s new collection figure.

 

“ _Okay, we already spent too much time plotting this - we should go back to work._ ” Said Dr. Slug, on the monitor. “ _White, say your words._ ”

 

“ _It’s something so unique that I can’t help but want to watch more!_ ” The hero replied, dreamy.

 

“ _Say it already, we need to go._ ”

 

Shaking his head, strongly, Black Hat seemed to come back to his senses. He threw his hands away from his employee and stood awkwardly, blushing a little too much.

 

“ _Alright_ ,” White Hat said, smiling in the monitor. “ _Happy Villains day!_ ”

 

With it, the screen turned off and the villains had to deal with the consequences of the prank - alone.

 

Before any of them could say something, 5.0.5. knocked at the lab’s door showing another bottle of wine, identical to the first one, but with Petunia’s gift card attached to it.

 

The eldritch blew it up with supernatural Flames.

 

Even though things were as weird as it seemed like. They both knew it was White Hat’s idea of revenging them from last year’s too many pranks that BHO provided all over the country.

 

It didn’t matter.

  
What _did_ matter is that March 3rt was coming with Heroes Day, and Black Hat would have _his_ revenge.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess, next chap is:  
> "It’s Heroes day!"  
> As in: White Hat is very very confused, and Dr. Slug can't stop blushing.


	2. It’s Heroes day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating today because tomorrow I won't be able to.  
> And this one is really short, sorry.

 

“It'd be better if you hadn't come.”

 

Dr. Slug frowned, stopping his actions mid-air.

 

They were on the Queen's Palace. White Hat was drinking tea and talking cheerfully to every hero that could attend the meeting. His doctor was looking at the Live News of the Stock Market on his efficient tablet, sipping a fresh black tea - he murmured something that picked White Hat’s attention. When the hero asked what happened, the doctor dismissed him waving a hand that could be interpreted as “it doesn’t matter”.

 

A second later, Dr. Slug went to pour a little bit more tea on his cup, but stopped his actions when he heard what the ultimate hero had said to him.

 

“... _What_?” Slug asked, incredulous.

 

“I said that I would prefer if you didn’t come with me.” White Hat said it again, while looking up at the sky and smiling.

 

“You--What the-- _White_ !” Shouted the doctor, very shaken up, putting a hand on his chest. “-- _Ouch_!”

 

White Hat inclined his head a little and blinked confusedly.

 

“Why don’t you interact like a normal person?” He asked, but his voice wasn’t harsh. More like in doubt.

 

He pointed to Slug’s cup of tea and smiled.

 

The doctor was really really bewildered.

 

He couldn’t find words to reply before another hero approached them, resting a hand on White Hat’s shoulder and greeting them in a cheer up tone.

 

“Good morning, _hero_!” The man in a light blue cape played - because it was Heroes day and White Hat was the ultimate hero.

 

“Why good?” The eldest asked cheerfully, grinning back to the man. “I didn’t know starvation was over.”

 

Dr. Slug spat in panic, rising from his chair and pulling his boss away from the other hero.

 

“Sorry, Winged Star!” The doctor quickly replied, pushing a very confused and lost powerful creature using a white top hat away. “We are very glad you came!!”

 

The hero reached a hand into his scalp and scratched it a bit - also lost.

 

Thankfully, Crane D’fair showed up and they started another conversation.

 

A few meters away from them, Dr. Slug shouted pissed.

 

“What the _hell_ , White?!”

 

White Hat blinked while staring at his employee, he reached a finger up and opened his mouth to answer - but stopped and put his gloved hand up near his chin.

 

He frowned and decided to try it again.

 

“Have you ever thought about this weird relationship based on dependency and sexual tension that we have going since the beginning, but neither have the courage to talk about?”

 

Stepping back in a full ashamed surprise, Dr. Slug stared at White Hat’s clean and composed face - the human didn’t want to believe in his ears. The blush on his face was very evident, even through the paper bag.

 

The doctor looked at his sides trying to think of something, and almost stuttered when he decided to shout back a reply.

 

“Are you even _hearing_ what you are saying?!”

 

White Hat shook his head and shrugged his shoulders up and down. He honestly couldn’t understand what was happening.

 

As an idea popped up, the hero mimicked a bird flying with his hands, and then pointed to the sky, signing that it was nice weather. In the end, he smiled and opened his mouth again to comment about it.

 

“Sometimes I’m jealous of my own brother because his employees’ really like him.”

 

Dr. Slug’s mouth froze in a gasp.

 

White Hat words weren’t making any sense because it wasn’t what he was trying to say.

 

“White,” He called the hero, slowly. “ _Repeat after me_.” As the hero nod in reply, Slug tried to understand what was happening. “My name is White Hat.”

 

“You're a wonderful person.” The creature in white said, convicted that he was repeating the exactly same words.

 

“REPEAT!” Shouted the doctor, quite angry and panicked. “My name is White Hat and I’m a Hero. I didn’t mean those things and I’m ok.”

 

White Hat frowned, opened his mouth and tried to repeat once again.

 

“I met you once when you were younger. And now I feel bad to lust over your grown body.”

 

The human flushed hard, pressed his hands on his face and yelled internally.

 

This wasn’t of his nature to get ashamed over such things, but it was _White Hat_ \-- Argh!!

 

Their relationship was indeed complicated... Such sentences should never be said!! Dr. Slug wasn’t even sure if it was retained and locked thoughts, or just random accurate mad thinking.

 

 _Damn it_ , he couldn’t help his fast beating heart.

 

So he did what he always does to get things going between them - He threw his hands in the air, shook his head and sighed in disbelief, ignoring his overflown feelings.

 

“ _Done_ , you are _not_ going back there.” The doctor concluded, in a demanding voice, looking back to the meeting.

 

First, the ultimate Hero frowned a little - He knew that gesture, his doctor was purposely changing the subject. He often did it when he wasn’t sure of what to do.

 

But there was nothing wrong.

 

White Hat laughed and shook his head taking a few steps into the garden’s direction. Slug clenched a fist into his coat and prevented him from getting out of his reach.

 

“ _No_ , don’t even think about it!” He demanded. “I’m not letting you make a fool of yourself--”

 

White Hat frowned a little, and tried another step closer into the open - what was happening to his doctor? He knew Slug came from a different country, but he never had problems with understanding simple English.

 

“We can’t stay, it could get worse.” The doctor reasoned, pulling the white coat with a firm grip. “I’m taking you home!”

 

“Buy me a dinner first!” Replied the hero, waving around in a confused state.

 

Dr. Slug couldn’t think quickly on a comeback - almost letting White Hat get away from his grip.

 

“White, stop talking and listen to me for a _bloody second_!” He said flushed, pinching the middle of his eyebrows. “You are saying things that you don’t mean, and not believing me just make things worse!”

 

“I know all of your erogenous zones, Doctor.” He argued, frowning. “And I know that I can make you less overbearing if I really wanted to. But I also know you will punish me if I as much as try to touch you without your permission.” White Hat said, stepping closer to his clearly ever more flushed employee. “What should I do, then?”

 

_As if Dr. Slug knew what to reply._

 

As Slug’s heart beat faster by the second, he freed the white coat he was still clenching in a firm grip and stepped away trying to breathe. Staring unfocussed at the ground, he shivered.

 

“Should I tell them that I’m sick?” Asked the hero, reaching a hand to rest on his own nape. “I can’t really _get_ sick, they won’t believe me.”

 

Slug widened his eyes.

 

In a second passed, the doctor leveled his vision up to meet his employer’s and opened his mouth several times, trying to vocalize his surprise.

 

_Was White Hat finally back to normal?_

 

“Damn it, Flug!” Shouted a deep cracked voice of an eldritch from somewhere above them. “It was supposed to last at least 3 hours!”

 

A quiet plea for forgiveness was heard, picking up both the heroes’ attention.

 

Two meters above them - near an opening on the ceiling - were Black Hat and his scientist, holding a dart pistol.

 

Doctor Slug was the first one to shout in rage, picking up a pocket gun and firing at them while cursing their lives.

 

White Hat gasped, finally understanding what happened - although he didn’t know what was said.

 

The black pitch skinned eldritch laughed out loud.

 

“Happy Heroes Day, _dorks_.” Was heard, and then, more gunshots sounds in the distance sounded loud before the mad villainous laugh disappeared.

 

Dr. Slug, after discharging his fury (and his ammo) on the villains and their unsightly pranks, stopped in front of his boss and crossed his arms.

 

“You need to listen to me when I tell you to!” Demanded, pointing a finger to the hero’s smiling but abashed face.

 

“ _Sorry_?” White Hat laughed quietly. “But I honestly have no idea what happened - What did I say?”

 

The doctor dropped his finger and crossed his arms again, ignoring the flush he was feeling climbing up his neck.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” He changed the subject fast, coughing in a fist.

 

Curious, White Hat stayed near his doctor’s back - looking him over the shoulder - while the younger man started to walk into the garden once more.

 

“Please?” The hero inquired.

 

Something was off, and the Hero could feel It. Probably some important information that wasn't supposed to - was shared. It unnerved White Hat.

 

“Don’t push,” Slug couldn’t help but grin a little, glancing at his boss by the corner of his own goggles.

 

Walking back at the meeting, a woman named Barbara whose husband was the famous undercover hero _Oxsight_ , came up greeting them and showing cute pictures of her newborn child.

 

White Hat beamed sweetly, congratulating them.

 

Dr. Slug studied the pictures, thoughtfully - and smirked.

 

His vengeance will be served cold, but as sweet as it can be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, this was fun to write.  
> But, seriously, the rest of the fanfic is gonna have more story.
> 
> Next Chap.: Children's Day!!  
> Where Flug will have to be a mature person to deal with his tiny little boss.


	3. It’s Children's day!

 

In a world where heroes and villains coexist, there always happens of some of them to change sides. A hero can became a villain after a traumatic situation which ended the life of thousands of people because of that hero's fault, for example - and a villain can became a hero after finding his purpose of life and how it is beautiful, understanding that _peace_ is something to work hard for and so on.

 

Anyway, the change of sides also may happen by ridiculous means such as having a child, buying a boat and deciding to go travel the world instead of dominating it.

 

A ridiculous purpose that took Australia’s main usurer Haroon Mckeown (AKA The shark tamer) to give up villainy.

 

 _Disgusting_.

 

But if villains could become heroes, therefore, they could change sides again and return to the villainy - that kind of things happened. It wasn’t unheard off.

 

So Black Hat didn’t questioned the truthfulness of the facts when Haroon Mckeown called the mansion and told him he decided to get back to the villains side, and for that he wanted to meet Black Hat and buy his products - start into the villainy with the best weapons there were to use against goody two shoes heroes.

 

“Finally stopped deluding yourself, I see.” The eldritch had said, harshly into the telephone. But grinning a second latter with the pleasure of knowing that he would sell many new goods. “Certainly, you did good on calling me. I'll show you the best we have in stock.” The devil hung up the phone and laughed wickedly, making fun of the old villain behind his back.

 

Black Hat told his doctor what happened and said he was going to be back in an hour or two. As Flug whispered a farewell, wishing him luck, he saw Black Hat take the thick leather-wrapped catalog he finished making a few weeks ago and leave the lab.

 

The scientist went back to his work with an uneasy smile on his hidden face, as he always did after villains’ day. Always feeling his heart start beating a little too fast when his boss was present. But not daring to think too much of it or of what happened in the beginning of the year - he was just an employee.

 

Unexpectedly, a few minutes later, it started to rain.

 

Dr. Flug frowned at his window as if it was lying to him.

 

His forecast deductions were good - something might have been wrong because it wasn’t supposed to _pour_ outside in the middle of the _morning_.

 

As the scientist stopped his work and walked out of his lab to look for something that might have changed this universe’s stability, like one of Black Hat paintings melting itself into the wall and trying to reborn as a living being, like it happened _twice_ before. The moment Flug opened his lab’s iron door, he saw 5.0.5. run past him shouting about the clothings getting wet in the clothesline - seeing it, Flug couldn’t help but reach a hand into his mouth and giggle at his son’s cute misfortune.

 

All the power of the mansion turned off at once. Fast and unannounced. The lights, the cameras, the robots, his machines, _everything was off_.

 

Flug found himself highly alarmed and picked up a pistol he hid in the back of the lab’s door for emergencies.

 

The scientist couldn’t decide whether to stay or go out to look for the source of it. He turned on the night vision of his goggles and took a deep breath in - he was a villain, he could protect the place until Black Hat was back.

 

Demencia was sleeping when it happened, and she probably hadn’t wake up since her room was already isolated and dark. If anything, he was loving the smell and sensation of the rain hitting her windows from outside.

 

The corridor was dark as expected, but with his night vision he could distinguish which robot was in the ground.

 

Bypassing obstacles on his way to the main stairs of the mansion, he carefully reached the hall. Flug searched everywhere to see something out of the normal weirdness that his home had, but found nothing.

 

He permitted himself to sigh in relief, and, obviously, when he decided to give himself a second to not panic - something held his leg. _Tightly._

 

When it pulled him and his back hit the floor of the hall, he shouted while sliding over the place - firing his pistol into wherever direction he was being pulled at.

 

When he noticed, something whipped his gun from his hands and was holding his wrists down into the floor - the strength was too much and Flug couldn’t free himself, losing his forces as he tried to fight against it.

 

“Flug!” A voice very similar to his boss’ called him.

 

The stopped fighting and tried to focus on what was over him.

 

That creature looked like the monstrous living being the eldritch liked to turn himself into, to scare 5.0.5. and the people who walked near the fences of the mansion.

 

But… It was _small_.

 

“Je-jefecito?” Asked Flug, very much confused and frightened.

 

“It was a trap!” He explained, still not letting Flug go. “That former villain teamed up with White Ha--ARGH!!” Freeing his wrists quickly, Black Hat held his head with his taloned hands and shouted in agony.

 

The floor shook and Flug was too afraid to do anything.

 

Black Hat got away from him and backed away a few steps until the tiny copy of his big horror body was covered under the stairs.

 

The scientist worked his breath in and out to not panic further, and waited until his boss did something else, or demanded him to do something to help him - but, without his permission, he couldn’t do much.

 

Worried, the human seated up and opened his mouth to ask if Black Hat wanted aid with whatever he was going through - but, before he could ask or do anything, the lights and the power flicked back to work.

 

Fast closing his eyes and adjusting his goggles, Flug blinked and refocused on the situation. He crawled closer to the stairs wanting to see his employer’s condition. He put a hand on the lateral of the stairs and peeking under it, into the shadow.

 

In the middle of his eyes, Flug’s pupil changed into stars as he admired the perfect miniature of Black Hat crouching and hiding his face.

 

_So cute._

 

“Jefazo?” He couldn’t help but ask, totally captivated.

 

The tiny Black Hat sent a serious, watery, look up, and sniffed like an upset child.

 

An upset _child_.

 

Flug wanted to mess everything up just to pick that creature in his arms and swear that everything was going to be better.

 

And maybe clone it.

 

“S-sir, don’t worry.” He knelt down in front of the tiny black eldritch still using a black top hat. “This is probably a prank to payback what we did in heroes day.” He tried to explain, seeing the black child rubbing stubbornly his eyes to get off all the contained tears. “It’s ok, I’m sure it won’t last too long.”

 

Even without Dr. Flug actually expecting it to happen - tiny BH looked at his eyes, frowned and _pouted_.

 

Euphoric, stuttering almost in disbelief, Flug decided to act like an adult.

 

“Do-do you want to-to go to the lab with me?” He asked the small creature, not daring to move from his post (other than the shivering his body naturally has).

 

The tiny eldritch looked seriously at him from under the brim of his hat and, after a second, he nodded.

 

Flug almost fainted.

 

Walking back to the lab, never taking his eyes away from the tiny eldritch following him in small steps. Flug started to think on something to entertain the little boss while he was on that state - he was being truthful when he said it probably wouldn’t delay ceasing, no worry on spending resourced and time on an antidote.

 

“I’m sure I have something fun to entertain you there!” He said, already thinking on some of the things that could work on busying the little boss.

 

A few steps forward, he almost fell, feeling tiny grabby talons clenched into his white coat.

 

He saw the small dark creature sending a serious stare from under the brim of his top hat and shivered instinctively.

 

“What happened, Sir?” Asked Flug, crouching down to meet the little eldritch’s eyes.

 

Black Hat pointed to the scientist's hands, resting over his own knees and showed an open palm up so the scientist could do the same.

 

Flug did it with one of his hands, and Black Hat took it. Looking at Flug’s face again, he nods.

 

It delayed a little bit, but the human finally understood. Tiny boss wanted to go with Flug while holding his hands.

 

Gasping and flushing seeing how cute the small villain could be, Flug screamed internally vibrating with so much adorableness. There’s no way he could just say it out loud, but the desire to hug Black Hat at the moment was so strong he had to bit his lips hard to not do it unintentionally.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

“And this is Theo.” Flug showed the child version of Black Hat one of his carnivorous plants. “Theo likes to eat good flies and hear them scream while doing it.”

 

The tiny eldritch’s eyes shone in wonder and curiosity. The scientist saw him opening that full-of-small-pointy-teeth mouth and, at that moment, Flug froze his breath waiting and not really knowing what to expect.

 

That voice sure wasn’t expected.

 

A screeching sound came out from inside that tiny creature’s mouth and the doctor was obliged to cover his ears before it bleeds from the unexpected action. Theo, though, perished.

 

Seeing Flug suffer made the small version of Black Hat to stop and reach a hand to press into the scientist’s arms in a silent question.

 

When the doctor was fine enough to speak again, he nodded.

 

“I’m ok.” Flug laughed, still recovering from it all.”You are incredible! Since young, always strong and powerful, Jefecito.”

 

Little could the scientist notice that Black Hat was staring at him in awe - compliments were always the best way to gain his nonexistential heart.

 

“How about I show you another dangerous thing?” The doctor offered, knowing the small version of his boss was going to love it.

 

With a glint in the eyes, Little Black Hat nod - raising his tiny taloned hands up.

 

After a quick heart attack, Dr. Flug blinked and slowly approached, he wasn’t sure if it was any indication to pick the kid up into his arms, so he waited - just staring at tiny Black Hat. Inchmealy, the scientist reached a hand near his small body and saw his little boss incline into him.

 

When Flug finally decided to go for it and pick him up, he did it carefully to not let it shows how much he was screaming inside.

 

:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Demencia, don’t be a hindrance!” shouted the doctor, seeing his coworker trying to play with a clearly annoyed small version of the ultimate villain. “He doesn’t like you.”

 

Flug commented while preparing a cup of a highly concentrated cocktail of chemical substances for his little boss.

 

Black Hat growled dangerously when Demencia tried to touch him, but the suicidal girl didn’t give up - in the end, the little eldritch bit two of her fingers off and eat then.

 

Demencia cried in pain, even knowing that It was going to grow back. Flug, the bad friend, rolled his eyes and just singsonged an 'I told you’.

 

The scientist took the fresh mixed colorful drink in a very special mug and approached them. Looking up and smelling the chemicals in the air, the kid reached his hands up, asking Flug to pick him up. The doctor did it, and gave him the mug while still holding him in his arms.

 

“Why he lets _you_ touch him?” Asked Demencia, envy.

 

Flug blinked and shrugged, not knowing what to answer.

 

“I guess he knows I won’t mistreat him.” The doctor said, unsure. Looking down at his arms and seeing little boss staring back at his goggles, sipping the drink. “Or maybe he just trust me more to take care of this problem, than you. Which is _obvious_.” Flug stated, sending a malicious grin over a shoulder and leaving the place.

 

The scientist laughed at the burst of shouts that was directed at him and walked quickly down the hall into his Lab again.

 

He did, though, questioned himself why little Black Hat was open and touchy with him. It may be related to the fact that the human highly enjoyed it, or maybe not - Black Hat was always very shut down and never expressed himself good enough.

 

They never actually talked about what happened in Villains Day, and Flug doubts that his boss would be willing to start the subject

 

The scientist, in the other hand, would be. But… Black Hat wasn’t an easy being. Approach him wasn’t facile on daily basing, imagine the scene if Flug in fact did succeed in start the issue in a work conversation!!

 

He could only presume his own early death.

 

That small eldritch kid, though, knew how to express himself quite easily, nice and sincere, looking up at Flug and clinging to him like he knows what he wants and just… go for it.

 

And maybe Flug was getting used to it a bit too fast.

 

He couldn't stop hoping to get at least a bit of those thing from the grown-up eldritch and felt his cheeks warm at the thought.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Tiny Black Hat was supposed to be playing with a lung _beside him_.

 

Flug glanced at his table’s watch and noticed he had been working over two hours without realizing the time.

 

Oh lord...

 

“Jefecito?!” The doctor called him in a shout, looking everywhere on the lab. “Where are you?!”

 

From under the tables, on the walls and roof, and over any shelf or rack, there was no sign of the small version of their boss.

 

Dr. Flug began to hyperventilate in worry.

 

He went out of the Lab, looking everywhere he could, shouting his name.

 

When he found 5.0.5. on the corridors, the bear started to help him.

Demencia did too, after a few teases about responsibility.

 

They couldn’t find him. But, thankfully, the creature showed up right after the doctor started crying in despair and grief. As a puff, in the middle of the air, the tiny version of Black Hat appeared before them yawning and scratching his tired eyes.

 

Without words, the doctor just approached him with still water-filled goggles and hugged him firmly into his chest.

 

The small creature were very much confused and bothered, but nothing did to stop the hug. He did, though, showed concern when he finally noticed Flug’s situation. With shaking hands, the scientist pushed him away to stare at his dark deep childlike eyes, and almost shouted.

 

“DON’T DO IT!!”

 

In a taken back state, tiny Black Hat just looked at the other occupants of the room - which also were in sorrow - and them back at Flug’s worried face. The doctor picked him up and, still quite hugging him, walked back to the lab, complaining about it all and telling him to warn at least one of them when he decided to vanished to do whatever he was going to do.

 

The small child version of the ultimate villain just blinked and enjoyed the hug, falling asleep in Flug’s arms listening to his harsh voice (which he found out he liked a lot).

 

The scientist, once back into the Lab, seated again into his working table but never let go of his boss, permitting him to keep sleeping on his chest while he worked.

 

Every once in a while he would look down at Black Hat’s small body and sigh in relief to see him there - safe.

 

“...Don’t do it.” He’d whisper and allow his own instincts to make touch his lips into the dark tophat.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

No one knew.

 

White Hat wouldn’t tell a soul about it - it was just their little foolish game to pick on each other.

 

 _No one knew_.

 

And just like a very very _very_ not funny joke of destiny, those prime heroes couldn’t attack in a worse time.

 

Demencia and the robots were doing their best on fighting them all, but one of the heroes might have noticed what happened to Black Hat - since the little eldritch was also trying to kill the one powerful Hero that tried to approach them - and decided to take the opportunity to try and arrest the villains _for good_.

 

Dr. Flug, pained and bleeding from dodging the attacks and getting hit by some of them, was pissed and enraged, extremely worried over the situation. He cursed and shoot at one heroes’ head from behind, picking the tiny Black Hat on his arms and shouting for all the Hatbots to cover for them.

 

The doctor locked themselves inside a bunker, under his lab’s main desk and held the little boss tightly in an embrace while faint sounds of yells, bombs, and screams were being heard over the thick metal walls.

 

“Are you alright?!” Flug asked, almost panicked, examining Black Hat’s small body on his arms.

 

One of the lenses on his goggle was broken, but the tiny eldritch could see the worried look on the humans’ expression. He did assent and touched Flug’s mask carefully.

 

The scientist was still bleeding, he didn’t look good.

 

“Thank _god_.” He exhaled in relief, and seated on the floor, letting his arms fall beside his hurt and bruised fragile body.

 

Loud punches were heard on the metal door. From inside the bunker, the scientist crawled over a few desks to recharged his laser gun with some kind of fluorescent fuel - while shaking his hands and having a mildly breathing problem.

 

Other punches were heard and the doctor shouted a curse, holding his head in dirtied gloved hands.

 

Black Hat tiny hands touched his shoulder and sent a slightly confused look at the doctor.

 

Flug looked him back and sighed in despair, eyes weighing with contained tears.

 

“...forgive me for being weak,” Flug whispered, staring at the small creature's widening eyes. A tear rolled down his face, marking the paper mask, while another punch was deferred on the metal door. “But I won’t abandon you.” He moved the kid over into a corner and positioned himself as a human shield over him.

 

The doctor raised and pointed the laser gun at the door as last punch sent it flying over the bunker - two heroes entering the confinement.

 

Flug fired like Black Hat’s life depended on it.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Fives!!” Shouted Demencia, seeing the bear grunt in pain when he hit the lab’s bench with force. The woman hero who had done it to him was laughing, and It made the hybrid girl _enraged_ . “You _bitch_ \--!”

 

She was about to jump the hero and bite her skin off when loud screams were heard from inside the bunker - picking everyone’s attention.

 

A cape flew out of the metal door, and, while it delayed to fell down, Black Hat - in his most powerful adult form - stepped out of there, holding an unconscious Dr. Flug in his arms.

 

The outside heroes gasped seeing that the ultimate villain was back to normal, Demencia cheered and told them they were all doomed.

 

She was right.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

When Dr. Flug woke up, he noticed how comfortable he was. Mumbling and enjoying the strong woody smell the mattress gave off - he finally realised he was resting on his _boss’_ _bed_. He shouted in shame, and fastly tried to disguise his actions.

 

Black Hat was seating in an armchair nearby, staring at him with a serious expression and talking to someone on the phone. The scientist looked down and saw his uncovered chest, aided and patched up - nonetheless he blushed, covering it quickly.

 

Averting his eyes from the eldritch, he finally noticed the state of the room.

 

Some of the walls were down, broken and half of the place was _ruined_. The human widened his eyes as he clenched both hands on his head, bewildered in worry.

 

_What the he--_

 

“I don’t CARE, _White!_ ” The doctor heard the deep, dark and enraged voice of his employer, calling not-at-all-gently his brother’s name. “You _will_ pay this bill.”

 

The villain hanged up a second later, not waiting for an answer.

 

Looking up at his desperate and concerned scientist - and his exposed, bruised chest - Black Hat frowned and sighed, opting on never tell anyone that he did record everything that happened. Including the doctor’s suicidal attempt on protecting him from the heroes with his own life.

 

It wasn’t exactly the first time, but it was _different_. Things were getting a little bit too… unguided and reinless, between them. Too instinctive…

 

The eldritch wasn’t sure what to feel about it.

 

So, instead of facing the subject, he ignored it once more.

 

After that, nothing else was occupying his mind. Except the _thirst for **revenge**_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know? Children’s Day in Mexico is 30 April! :D  
> (The pictures in the bottom - this one and other ones - are all from Google. None is mine.)
> 
> Next Chap will be "It’s Valentine’s day!", and it'll be a little more mature-rated (as expected, right?).  
> "When 'The Repulsive Flower' did not really work the way it was supposed to, not just the heroes had to deal with the weird aftermath."


	4. It’s Valentine’s day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very… hmmm… Adult (+18)?

 

When Flug had the brilliant idea of creating "The Repulsive Flower", Black Hat was _delighted_.

 

That sure would be a good selling merchandise! So he prepared the video to air earlier than scheduled.

 

Flug was so happy to please his boss, he almost forgave his subconscious to come up with the same idea he had while trying to ignore his often infatuated beating-heart every time he gets closer to Black Hat’s presence.

 

“The Repulsive Flower”, or as he originally named “Flor da pura repulsa”, was thought firstly as a way to disguise his own dotting feelings towards the ultimate villain he works for. Feelings that started to get more and more apparent as his patron - unexpectedly and very probably without even realizing he was doing it - started to treat the doctor _better_.

 

Flug was not prepared for it. His… _heart_ was not prepared at all.

 

Hence the flower - made with really strong chemicals used to automatically change someone’s persona for a worse, rougher, harsher, instinctive, truthfully, and bad one. The carapace of the flower was built with the purpose of containing the other collateral effects that such strong chemicals did to a being. It was indeed a dangerous creation, because it feeds on good feelings and… it can survive solely by that until either the host or the flower die, whichever came first.

 

Flug was a bit insecure of that living weapon, but it was pretty nice to get such strong recognition and congratulation on the new creation - the scientist held a hand into his chest, and clenched the fabric of his shirt thinking over the consequences of his boss finding out about it.

 

He was too focused on how to ignore this kind of feelings, that he shouted in surprise when a taloned hand touched his shoulder a day later calling his name in an excited way.

 

“Doctor, I have a plan.” Black Hat repeated, mischievously, linking all his fingers with a wicked grin on his lips.

 

Flug froze his breath in, already knowing what that entails. He swallowed dry after listening to the idea. If he was an honest person, he would have to deny - too risky and dangerous even for a prank, but, after what happened on Children’s day?

 

The heroes _deserve_ it.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Clem, did you see White?” Dr. Slug asked, entering the hall, while bottoming the sleeve of his social shirt. The suit, cream color and pearl detailed, suited his curves gracefully, but he felt a bit troubled - not typical of him to dress such adornments, much preferable his normal black suit.

 

Brushing the purple fur of the big annoyed bear sitting in the corner, Clemencia looked up at his colleague and smiled, nodding.

 

“Yes, I did!” She sing-songed, replying cheerfully. “He got a package while you were in the shower, and went upstairs to open it.” She said, carefully brushing a knot on 6.0.6.’s fur. “He asked us to go get him when we are all ready.”

 

She did not notice the frown in Slug’s face, she just heard a suspicious grunt and steps going up the stairs quickly. Turning around, she asked out aloud for Slug’s attention, waving two different neckwear in her neatly clean gloved hands.

 

“Which one?”

 

Slug stopped in the last step of the stair, before turning to the right, and pointed at the white and blue tie. She looked over the fabric in thought and smiled, agreeing.

 

The good doctor reached White Hat’s main office fastly, but, before pushing the door open, he grabbed the pocket gun resting in his back for precaution.

 

Since his last prank upon Black Hat Organization, they were always suspicious at anything that came through the door without clear precedence - much to Slug’s unnerved state, he knew White Hat was too uncaring and too truthful to his own good. Making things always worse.

 

Kicking the door opened, he raised the pocket gun in police-style studying the place.

 

White Hat, sitting in the armchair, shouted a little in surprise. Raising an eyebrow at Slug’s sudden action, but did not comment on it (already used). Instead, he just looked at his employee’s well-dressed body, up and down, grinning.

 

The hero whistled low in awe.

 

“You look _formidable_.”

 

Slug frowned, he lowered the gun and started to approach the good eldritch.

 

“I look too _neat_.” He replied, dryly. “What did you open?” He asked suspiciously, analyzing White Hat’s body expression.

 

The hero inclined his head to the right, and sighed unworried.

 

“I did not open yet.” He pointed to the table, where, indeed, a box was lying. “I’m not silly, I know what that probably is.”

 

Nodding in relief, Slug hid the gun back.

 

“We should go before the main guests arrive,” The doctor said, looking at his wristwatch. “Why they choose this day to do the military decoration, is a _mystery_.”

 

White Hat, crossing his arms in front of his chest, frowned and, abashed, stared at the floor.

 

Slug knew what that pose was. It meant trouble.

 

“ _White?_ ” Asked the doctor, slowly and worried - but also mentally prepared to fight, if necessary.

 

“...Should I open it?” The hero asked back looking at the box lying over his table.

 

Slug gasped in unbelief, frowning and gesticulating at the package.

 

“Are you nuts?!” He shouted. “Haven’t you just said that--”

 

“Yes.” White interrupted him, raising from the armchair and walking slowly at his employee’s direction. “But I feel in debt with them.” The hero stared down at his doctor, disconcerted and restless.

 

Slug looked at his boss in the eye and sighed, still frowning.

 

“You know it wasn’t your idea.” The doctor said, trying to ease his unsettlement. “Since the beginning, you tried to tell me to not do it, but I stubbornly insisted on it.” He confessed, sincere and aware of his own actions. “We did pay for their loss and bill, but you know things can get even worse if we keep going this tug-of-war.” The doctor insisted, pushing a finger into his master’s well-built chest, hardly. “And I _will do_ much worse things to them if something happens to you. So, ” Every following word was firmly said by a press of finger into the hero’s chest, as if concreting the demand. “Don’t. Open. That. _Box_.”

 

White Hat grimaced, staring at his doctor’s serious eyes through the thick goggles.

 

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again, looking at the box lying on his desk with hard feelings of someone deliberately betraying his own ethic and moral - it felt awful.

 

“I…” He tried, once again, explain his reasoning, but nothing too different than just a fell of rightness was supporting his arguments. “I own this to him.” He shrugged a shoulder up. “How about we open and just not prank back?” Then asked offhandedly.

 

“How about we not open and just go to the event we should already _be_ at?” Asked back the doctor, annoyed and incredulous, throwing his hands up.

 

White Hat bit his lips, glancing at the floor.

 

The doctor knew his boss too well, the expressions and body movements - just saying what he wanted to say without words. White Hat was too “right”, and too “moralist” to get past this. Too dumb to even think about what to do after this, and the consequences of his own actions. Not realizing what could happen, it was highly possible that White Hat would open the box on his own in the middle of the night, without telling a soul about it. So, at that moment, Slug sighed in renunciation.

 

If he didn’t help, things could get uncontrolled or worse.

 

“Look, if you really want to-” He said, staring up at his employer’s eyes. “We will do it prepared so no one gets hurt, am I clear?”

 

Grinning like he got a marvelous news, he nods with smiling eyes.

 

“Yes!” He responded, straightening his back and correcting his pose.

 

“Good,” Grinned Slug, rolling his eyes in amusement. “Now get down, we are already late.” He said, pointing to the door.

 

Taking a deep breath in, White Hat left the office and walked down the stairs marching in a funny way just to please and make laugh his doctor, which did - shaking his head as if asking gods why that silly white creature is as powerful as a demi-god can be.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Once they were back from the event, Slug fastly instructed Clemencia and 6.0.6. to not disturb or open the confinement room up above by the attic level of the mansion, saying that there would be an exclusive extra key for doing it just - _and solely just_ \- in case either his own brake or get swallowed while still inside there.

 

They were going to do it at night. If in the morning they were not outside of that room and neither of them responds to external calls - Clemencia should contact Black Hat Manor and tell the ultimate villain and his scientist that Slug is going to _sue_ them if they don’t fix whatever happened.

 

“Should I chain you?” Thought the doctor out loud, after lying the box in the middle of the floor.

 

White Hat blinked in worry.

 

“Should you?” He asked, looking at his doctor, which just shrugged. “Do you have any guess of what is inside it?”

 

Slug assented.

 

“I thought about it.” He answered. “It’s probably that new flower they are selling. It makes you extremely… hideous and completely horrible to those you love.”

 

White Hat swallowed dry in anxious.

 

“Well, I’m apologizing in advance.” He said. “If I say something inappropriate to you…”

 

Slug snorted, hiding a spontaneous laugh with the back of a hand near his mouth.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He coughed in a fist, ignoring the surprised and dreaded face of the ultimate hero, asking him _what that mean_. “Well, If I say something hurtful - you will ignore it and we will never talk about this again.”

 

White Hat grimaced, but nod.

 

“I’m putting the key right here, just in case.” He said, hanging the metal object on a hook by the entrance. The room had no windows, but they had enough air for days - nothing to worry about.

 

Sighing, the doctor pulled his pocket gun out, readying himself in case it was necessary.

 

“Okay,” He breathed out, never letting his ultimate worry show. “Open it.”

 

White Hat inclined to the floor, taking the end of the loop in two fingers and pulling it slowly. When the tie was undone and the colorful loop was in the floor of the room, he reached to pull the cover off, taking a peek inside.

 

As presumed the flower attacked directly White Hat’s chest trying to root it’s evil stomach to the hero’s heart. But White Hat was faster, clenching his hands on its stalk not letting the thing get near his body. He did, though, shouted in panic while holding it.

 

Dr. Slug, shot at White Hat’s hands killing the creature with a precise bullet without disturbing the gloved hand of his boss.

 

The flower withered in the hero’s hands, and he threw it again inside the box - cleaning his hands on his own vests.

 

“Well,” He breathed a little impacted. “That wasn’t so hard.” He laughed, and Slug joined him.

 

But something wasn’t right. The doctor stepped closer to the box, studying the withered flower inside it.

 

It… was turning _dust_.

 

The dust was expanding and dissolving into the air like its molecules were becoming one with the invisible. From inside the box, a white smoke was coming out. And, then, It was... _undulating_.

 

Its form was waving like a mirage, but, then, Slug noticed that the box also was, and - looking up at his employer - everything he was seeing was stirring and _bending_.

 

It was his own _sight_.

 

He fell on his knees holding his body up with his arms, the gun dropped and slid over the floor until it reached the corner of the wall, and the doctor was having problems breathing the air in the room.

 

“What happened?!” Asked White hat, worried, pushing the body of his employee up, noticing his uneven breath.

 

The doctor noticed the room was much warmer than before, be it because of the hero supporting his weight or not. It was getting warmer and warmer.

 

Slug shook his head trying to come back to his senses but his body was not responding to his demands, he panicked realizing his system were doing unreasonable actions - his right hand reached inside the box, clenching his fist full of the remaining dust and throwing it in the air, seeing how beautiful it was... falling... over their... _still_ ... _dressed bodies_.

 

Uh.

 

Funny path of thoughts.

 

Slug’s eyes - widened in drug - looked at his boss besides him and pressed his dirtied hand into the hero’s face, deliberately obliging the good eldritch to breathe the remaining leavings still stuck to his skin. A white taloned hand quickly pulled the human’s fingers off his face but held it close - something in the hero’s lungs were dissolving and passing through the rest of his system rapidly. It was numbing his own mind, and all the neurons that weren’t freezing or getting high on the ashes were thinking wrong, _wrong_ thoughts.

 

... _Sinful_ thoughts.

 

The doctor, confused but instinctively bewitched by touch-actions, pulled his mask off and inclined his face near the dumbfounded and blushed face of the nervous hero - breathing White Hat's air and sharing his own.

 

His actions were being completely manipulated in some way...

 

By _himself_.

 

The taloned hand, clenching the wrist of the human, freed the hard press and slowly slid his fingers over the arms of the doctor, until he reached the cream color tuxedo and slid over it, caressing the contour of Slug. From his wrists to his elbow, then his ribs until his hips. A caress so firm that made Slug’s body shook - realizing that, that precise action being made upon his body by such creature’s hands, was better than the occasional (and delusional) thoughts of them indeed happening while the doctor was asleep or sharing self-love.

 

Their eyes never left each other’s gaze - White Hat’s hands danced from Slug’s hips to his back, pressing the end of his vertebral column with even more firm gests.

 

The air - filled with something neither knew what was - hit their lungs, system, and senses by order, making them think, do and desire nothing but instinctive pleasure.

 

The doctor permitted himself to invest first, pressing his body into the well-built chest of White Hat and pushing him to lay in the ground. The position he took, sitting over the ultimate hero’s waist, seemed to send the right message. And when Slug took a deep breath in, filling his lungs even more with that exclusive chemical mixture that hovered in the air of the room, his body shivered and a moan left his lips.

 

He reached the hem of his social shirt, pulling it over his head. White Hat, laying down at Slug’s mercy, did nothing to stop the doctor (despite his subconscious shameful reprimands) - instead, he enjoyed every single moment.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“What’s her name again?” Asked Black Hat to Flug.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, it’s Gif Meisie. Sir.” Replied the scientist.

 

“Hmmm…” The eldritch sound confused, with a hand in his chin, trying to recall the villain’s face. “She deals with poison, doesn’t she?” Flug assented in answer, so the boss ended in one more question. “I’m just curious, why a _goose_?!”

 

Flug lifted a finger up, already having an answer prepared for that doubt, but, before he could start the explanation, Demencia kicked the door opened holding a phone in a hand.

 

Back Hat growled, but before he could shout at her, the hybrid girl reached the main desk pointing and giving the phone to Flug.

 

“Clem wants to talk to you.” She said, shrugging when Flug arched an eyebrow at it.

 

The doctor frowned and reached to pick it up, but Black Hat was very curious, so he did it himself first - taking the object from Demencia’s hand.

 

“Black Hat speaking.” He greeted into the phone. “The one and _only_ \--” He said, then frowned, pausing his beloved introduction, which worried Flug a little bit. The eldritch stared at his scientist for a few seconds before saying the following words in confusion and curiosity. “And why would I?”

 

Flug frowned too, clenching his gloved hands into the clipboard he was holding, and having a bad _bad_ presentment about it.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The room was _hellish_ \- hot, steamy air, thick and humid. Just like a _sauna_.

 

White Hat, though, was in heaven. He couldn’t recall the last time he had sex, much less this intense. The hero didn’t know he was into dirty talk until his employee started to ride him into oblivion, cursing all random things that crossed his mind and calling the powerful being’s name again and _again_ while intercalating with adjectives and sinful phrases.

 

He was being kissed, his face, his neck, his chest, his forehead - it felt so good, he felt so tender - and all he did was stay there, laying down, watching and feeling the marvelous dance of a human body bouncing in his lap, devouring his length in pleasure.

 

Slug’s moans were driving him crazy, it was better than anything he ever listened before.

 

Only a single thing could compare to it.

 

Listening to Slug _whine_.

 

Whine over White Hat’s neglection on doing something he really, _really_ , **_really_ ** needed right _now_.

 

The elder being would never have guessed, but apparently ( _surprisingly_ ), he does have kinks.

 

The human would curse over and over again, sliding into his lap with the gravity force, telling him to stop staring and start doing something. While White Hat would stand still, and keep a dumb grin on his face.

 

Slug moaned, gripping White’s taloned hands and pressing them into his hips, showing what he was trying to indicate - For the hero to actually _work_!!

 

White Hat did got the message earlier, he was just a little bit too high to process it. Slug was doing a pretty good job making him lose sanity and reason by each ride - don’t blame the creature.

 

Those taloned hands gripped at the young man’s waist, marking it with four or five fingers. The doctor gasped in expectation, and finally got it - a firm and hard thrust inside him. Stars were dancing inside his eyes as his pleasure point finally got attention. He reached orgasm unexpectedly, marking White Hat’s exposed chest with his seeds, and flushed all the way to his ears in shame.

 

Something in his system seemed to leave, clearing his thoughts for a second. He finally realized the position they were in and felt an enormous embarrassment. The doctor decided to get up - planning to run for his bedroom, take a long long shower and maybe build something to erase their memories - but, after two steps he fell again, his legs not supporting his weight and he knelt on the floor one more time, trying to catch his breath. The air, still thick, still dense, still steamed, was polluting the atmosphere of the place and he couldn’t help but breathe it in again.

 

 _He needed air_.

 

He crawled at the door, at least a little, reaching for it.

 

A hand - a grey taloned hand - caressed his naked back, marking it with its talons. He felt White Hat approach, the warm feeling beginning to climb his body again. The hero kissed his nape, tenderly. Then, he kissed his way down.

 

_Purring._

 

"Wh-white, we--Ah-" A shiver ran over Slug’s system and he moaned again, noticing that everything was undulating once more and a blur took over his sight. "We need to stop--"

 

There was a skillful tongue playing with his lower part, and he bent over the floor - clenching his hand into nothing specifically, biting his knuckles, salivating.

 

He wanted to keep saying something, shout at White Hat so the being could also come to his senses and they would, probably, possibly, hopefully, find a way out of there.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

When Slug opened his mouth to try shouting for his boss’ attention again, the solid, humid and perfectly shaped and sized organ of said creature took opportunity of the position the doctor was in and entered him again - ripping a sound similar to a gasp, but in a much, much, much more _moaning_ way, out of Slug’s throat.

 

White Hat was, at the moment, in an out-of-this-world state. But he was working as he was told to.

 

Working nicely, firmly and fast. Holding the doctor’s lower body up, and pressing his upper body down to take everything that he was ready to give.

 

A short-circuit happened in the human’s system, as nothing else mattered than the love White Hat wanted to carve inside him.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“WAIT!!” Flug raised a hand up, shouting for his boss to NOT open the door yet. “I-I made a few calculations of what could have happened a--”

 

“Flug, we don’t have time for this shit.” Replied Black Hat, tired and pissed off. “Let’s just get there, kill the damn flower and punch my useless brother’s face.”

 

“B-but s-sir, at least take th-this mask--”

 

Flug was completely ignored as Black Hat used the spare key to open the metal door, kicking it opened.

 

He and his scientist were the only ones allowed to go up and look for them - so everyone else was on the main living room waiting.

 

The room was sultry - air thick and humid. A smell similar to ash and body fluids mixed with flower scent. Squinting, Black Hat saw some kind of movements happening on the far corner of the ground and stepped back in precaution.

 

“What is this?” He asked, confused and unnerved.

 

Flug was the first to notice and fastly understand what had happened.

 

“Oh SHIT!!” He shouted, unbuckling the only mask he had brought and stuffing it into Black Hat’s face before he could protest. “DON’T BREATHE THIS AIR.” His fingers were already shaking when he finished buckling the mask on Black Hat’s head. “Da-damn it!” He pulled his hands back to look at them and they were, indeed, undulating.

 

“Flug, what the hell is going on?!” Asked the villain, in a muffled voice because of the mask in his face.

 

“S-sir, I beg your pardon on whatever happens to me.” The scientist said between heavy breathings.

 

His knees were giving out and he only had time to clench his fingers in Black Hat’s vests to alleviate the fall a bit. A moan of someone orgasming was heard from somewhere over the corner and both of the villains blushed listening to it.

 

Black Hat shouted in outrage and shame, clearly embarrassed. Flug sit back into his heels, he couldn’t keep it up anymore, he needed air. He took a deep breathing in, giving up to his own drugs - with a firm grip never freeing Black Hat’s coat.

 

When the chemicals hit Flug’s system and mind, he moaned in reply, quietly, sending a luxurious look up to meet his employer’s eyes.

 

He had no idea how quick the effect could be.

 

“Flug, what--” The evil eldritch (even more embarrassed on being stared at with so much desire by his own employee) was about to ask one more time the reason and motives of that all, but, then, his scientist suddenly reached both yellow-gloved hands up, apparently, to undo the ultimate villain's trousers.

 

Black Hat slapped his hands away, instinctively. Stepping back in surprise.

 

Flug whined, crawling closer, in all fours, trying to reach his boss again. He succeeded in gripping the eldritch’s belt loops with two of his fingers, while the other hand was fastly trying to pull down the fly.

 

Black Hat was too shocked to actually comprehend what was going on there, he looked over the room, trying to distinguish what was actually there and what was _delusional_.

 

Something that seems like to be a voice of his own brother trying to deny something by the corner, disturbed him. And, slowly, as he came back to his senses, he noticed that Flug was already pulling open both junction parts of his pants, widely, looking for free access to mouth at--

 

The villain clenched Flug’s wrist in a firm grip and sent him a serious - although a pretty intense blush was visible in his expression - glance from under the brim of his top hat. Ordering his scientist to stop with just the look. When the human saw it, he whined calling him in the diminutive way he always does and started to _beg_.

 

Black Hat was very _very_ **very** much unsettled.

 

He can’t be ingenuous to say that this kind of situation didn’t cross his mind in the past, but--

 

He did have principles and honor.

 

Although he was a villain and such things shouldn’t bother him, the fact that Flug was all drugged doing those lewd things to him unwillingly was something that he did not want to be carved into his mind for eternity.

 

So he didn’t let the scientist keep touching him. Unfortunately.

 

A shadow was seen right in front of him, stepping closer in a difficult way - like _standing_ was a tough act to do. The shadow of a man in Flug’s age fell into the ground right beside the scientist’s body and Black Hat frowned, confused.

 

The man reached and pulled Flug’s mask all the way out. Now, as the ultimate villain could clearly see his employee’s state, all red, salivating and eyes filled with contained tears for being denied, he did regret a little on stopping Flug from devouring him with that lusty expression. Instinctively, he freed the scientist’s wrist and stepped back a little.

 

The shadow, a caramel-skinned young man with an adult face and expression, and with a built a little bit more developed than Flug’s one, held the villain’s scientist face with both hands and _kissed_ him passionately.

 

In front of Black Hat’s eyes.

 

The eldritch arched both eyebrows surprised, but did nothing to stop them at first.

 

Flug, as quickly, engaged into the kiss, pressing his body into the older one - which ended up stimulating the man to press them down into the floor, his hands already traveling under Flug’s shirt to play with his sensitive skin.

 

Black Hat looked up to see a shadow image similar to his one wrapped in a white blanket and fixedly admiring the view, devouring the sexy display before him with his eyes. It didn’t take long to deduce that the other man, the shadow one, that was making out with Flug in front of him was probably **_Slug_ **.

 

The discovery did not please him at all.

 

He blinked, coming back from his astonishment and looked for a window - he needed to take that horrible air out of there before White decided to enjoy them and finally give Black Hat enough reasons to kill him for real.

 

But, as the villain could see, there were no windows.

 

He heard his own scientist moan while the good doctor was licking and biting his ear, and it flipped him in a rage beyond necessary.

 

If there are no windows, _he’ll just_ **_create one_ **.

 

He punched a wall off the room and an enormous hole was made to the outside of the mansion. Then, he ordered a few tentacles to spin like a fan - dooming and sending all that wicked disgusting drug out of there for good.

 

The moment he noticed there was no more steam in the air. He took his mask off.

 

The young men were yet making out in the floor which did nothing to decrease his rage, but White Hat seemed to come back to his senses and was hiding his whole body into the mattress around him - covering up from the harsh reality.

 

Black Hat sighed once more in embarrassment. He wanted to apart the men, but he was too ashamed to even _look_ at them now. Thankfully, they both were slowly coming back to their reasonings and - as expected - they shouted and parted ways pushing themselves out of each other’s personal space as fast as possible.

 

Flug hid his face with both hands in shame, and screamed internally _and_ out loud. Slug, though, froze in panic after remembering everything that happened.

 

Black Hat looked at them all. Everyone was _uncomfortable_.

 

The eldritch sighed still embarrassed, pulled Flug’s arms up and led them out of the room without another word.

 

Each one will have to deal with their own problems. None would ever talk about it again.

 

It _never_ happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh MY GOSH, I’m the one that is most ASHAMED!!!! I’m sooooo sorry for this!!!!  
> My fingers just… slipped…?  
> Oh well…  
> *coff-coffs in a fist*  
> Next part: “It’s Demencia’s Birthday!!”  
> Since Clemencia and Demencia are really good friends, but our heroine couldn’t attend to the lizard girl’s party, the good young lady asked Dr. Slug for a nice present. One of their rarest and most expensive merchandise “Wish upon a magic candle!” - which could make any wish come true for exclusively 1 hour.  
> She did write down a pretty pink note saying that Dem could NOT wish for death, money, and/or love.  
> Clem should know her friends better than that.


	5. It's Demencia's Birthday!

 

It wasn't supposed to be one of those events that they take advantage of a situation to mess with each other.

 

Clemencia was a good girl. And a good friend!

 

She wanted to give Demencia a nice gift, because she (sadly) wouldn’t be able to attend her birthday party. Therefore, Clem decided to ask her doctor for an idea.

 

Dr. Slug shivered listening to Demencia’s name, because it automatically remembered him of Black Hat Organization and consequently to what happened on valentine’s day.

 

He looked at her precious coworker apprehensive.

 

It didn’t help that everything happened only two days ago.

 

“Clem…” Slug started. “Are you _sure_ you want to give that unstable lizard girl one of our weapons?”

 

Clemencia assented and twirled around the lab, trying to find something that would be of her friend’s liking - Demencia could be picky most of times.

 

“I wasn’t actually thinking of a _weapon_.” The pastel-colorful-unicorn wearing outfit girl replied, in thought, with a pretty painted nail in her bottom lip. “Didn’t we make a section on the annual catalog for powered gifts?”

 

Dr. Slug nod, taking in hands a copy of it from inside his file drawer.

 

“We do.” He said, leafing through the catalog, looking for the beginning of that specific section. “Page 201.” Slug concluded, giving the heroin the book opened in the specific page. “I’ll re-fill my _fuel_.” The doctor joked waving the empty mug (no more filled with coffee) in the air, hearing the girl laugh, and left the lab with that goal in mind.

 

The kitchen is located _upstairs_. It was Slug’s demand that his Lab should be located in a somewhat basement - but right at this moment, looking that flight of stairs, the good doctor regretted it for the first time.

 

Going down is always easier than climbing. Especially when your back is as _sore_ as Slug’s one was. He frowned at himself as if question his real necessity for more coffee. He sighed and climbed. One step at a time.

 

It helped that White Hat wasn’t home to make things worse for him.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“I want a fruit cake with _flies_ in the filling.”

 

“All right.” Flug replied, noting down her wantings. “How about the food? Do you want it?”

 

“ _Meh_ .” Demencia shrugged her shoulders, not interested. “Oh!” Then, he seemed to remember something. “I’ll invite some friends over, so there need to be _drinks_!!”

 

The scientist of Black Hat Organization arched an eyebrow.

 

“You don’t have friends.”

 

“ _Auch_ .” The lizard-hybrid villain frowned, averting eye contact with her coworker and a mildly sad expression on her face. Then she widened a smile again, remembering that she indeed has friends to invite. “Well, the clients of the company is our acquaintances, right?” She asked, seeing Flug shrug a shoulder in confusion. “Those acquainted people are kinda our associates and allies, so, therefore, our _friends_ .” The doctor raised a hand to deny that trace of conclusion, but the girl prevented him from arguing. “I’ll invite _everyone_ over, so buy me _alcohol_!”

 

Demencia seemed so excited to actually think that she has friends to invite, that Dr. Flug rolled his eyes and let the girl be. It’s not like he wasn’t fond of the girl - but he did worry about her in a not so kind older brother way. _Really_ _older_ brother way, but never in a _parent_ way (although Flug DID half-created the being, just thinking about it gives the man chills).

 

The lizard-hybrid girl ran out of the Lab’s door shouting something about going to buy a pretty dress. But Flug knew by experience that she was going to rob it. Not that he _cared_ , anyway.

 

Looking down at the note, he decided to start doing a few calculus on his own. Mindlessly, he started walking into the kitchen direction already thinking on the cake.

 

5.0.5. will take care of it, but the bear will have to start picking the flies quickly or it won’t be ready for the evening. Walking through the aisle, he mentally numbered the quantity of drinks and bottles of wine, champagne and other cocktails that they should buy, rob or extort until--

 

Looking at his wristwatch, Flug almost did not see a dark shadow passing in front of him.

 

His mind automatically deduced that he almost hit into his boss’ back. Pausing his track, he looked around but saw _nothing_. It was curious, given that Black Hat wasn’t home and shouldn’t be for another 2 hours.

 

A Hatbot-Sentinel, somewhere near the corner of the Hall, was holding decorating materials and waved at Flug in greeting. The doctor waved back and shrugged, deciding to continue his path down to the kitchen - searching for 5.0.5.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“All right, I found it!!” Exclaimed the colorful heroin when she saw her dear doctor entering back into the lab with - now - a mug filled with coffee.

 

Slug sat at the table and sipped carefreely, waiting for the girl to keep going.

 

“I’m gifting her a ‘ _Wish upon a magic candle_ ’!”

 

The doctor almost spat the beverage in his mouth - widening his eyes while staring at his coworker grinning happily. He swallowed the coffee after replying.

 

That specific product was one of White Hat’s idea that Slug denied for 3 years straight - but, after an ugly fight between them, and the doctor finally realising it was 100% his own fault, he decided to create it and gift the ultimate hero as an apology.

 

They did sell it a lot in the first year, but, when four different persons coincidentally decided to use it at the same time: Winter turned summer, Aliens came down on earth, The queen of england suddenly had a grown-up granddaughter out of the blue and Spectak-Bloom broke up his marriage to run away with a _man_.

 

Of course everything disappeared and/or came back to normal a day later - but everybody agreed that it was a disaster and therefore the product was considered risky.

 

Slug reduced the potency of the magic to last just an hour, so they could keep selling it.

 

“Clem, I know you like that girl but are you forgetting that she’s a _villain_?”

 

“No, I’m not.” She answered, slowly. “But I thought about it before deciding. I know Demencia is very impulsive and lunatic, but she wouldn’t spend a wish on something vile.” The heroin said. “She’ll most likely wish to fake marry Black Hat or to swim in a pool full of _jelly,_ like that movie she loves.”

 

Doctor Slug understood, but he was nonetheless apprehensive.

 

“Honestly, Slug. I feel bad for not going to her party.” She shrugged, looking sad at the floor. Hugging her own body. “It’s not like we have much in common, but I’m probably her only female friend.”

 

Frowning in worry, the doctor sipped his coffee once more.

 

It’s just an hour, right? How baaaad could it be?

 

 _Well_ , Thought Slug in renunciation, _It can’t be worse than valentine’s day, right?_

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The party barely started, but everything was already _chaos_.

 

As _everything_ related to Demencia seemed to be.

 

There were drinks everywhere, loud music playing and disturbing the building structures _and_ the neighbors. Thankfully the cake was ready - blessed be 5.0.5. and his culinary skills. Where that came from, tho, Flug is still trying to discover.

 

Black Hat was supposed to have arrived _three hours ago_ but there's no sign of the villain anywhere. The gifts were in a corner and the drinks on the other one. Demencia’s guests were shouting and laughing and making ridiculous loud sounds. And Flug? Was going to have a _migraine_ if he stays one more second there smelling such strong perfumes mixed together.

 

He decided to go outside the mansion for a bit, but the party was taking place on the first floor - so he went to the roof instead.

 

His lab had an opening to it. There he went and sat, enjoying the cold night breeze.

 

Flug hates parties. Except the ones Black Hat organized - they were all so well exquisite and quiet that the scientist took a liking to the mood it has. At least tomorrow everything was going to go back to normal.

 

The mad scientist stayed there, looking at the sky, he decided to take his bag off so he could feel better the breeze hitting his face. Ignoring the loud music and crashes of objects coming from the first floor, Flug could oblige himself to relax.

 

And finally, _finally_ , permit himself to remember and flush about what happened in Valentine’s Day.

 

He was deliberately avoiding the subject. Something too shameful to keep thinking about. It disturbed his job and his concentration, so he opted for scaping any trace of path that could lead his mind to start thinking about that again. And he did it. But now, he needed to allow himself to  overflow with contained shame and embarrassment.

 

Hugging him legs tightly into his chest - Flug bit his knee and screamed.

 

_WHAT did he dooOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY GOD?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!_

 

Flug’s mind was completely intertwined, making itself knot.

 

“… Okay” Breathed Flug, trying to recompose. “It wasn’t me, it was the _drug_ . He _knows_ it.” Talked to himself while the cold breeze waved his hair with the wind. “Not that it wasn’t me completely. Part of what the drug exposes needs to be the person’s-- _aaargh_ ” groaning to himself, Flug blushed even more.

 

He just confessed to himself that he did already think about giving Black Hat a blowjob, didn’t he?

 

_Damn it…_

 

Scratching his nape and biting his bottom lip, Flug could feel the wind hit colder his red and warm cheeks and neck - making him shiver a bit.

 

Sighing, the scientist looked up at the sky and closed his eyes in deep deep thought.

 

Letting his heart be as sincere as he could to himself.

 

“You really _like_ him…” He whispered out loud, as if wanting his own ears to listen and understand.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“White, I have to go now.” Said Black Hat to his _wrecked_ brother.

 

“Imprison me here.” The hero plead.

 

The dark eldritch frowned and shook his head.

 

“You already ruined yourself too much being here all this time.” Black Hat groaned.

 

“I don’t feel I had enough.” Whined White Hat in reply.

 

“For all that is unholy, White!” Shouted the villain at his counterpart. “It. Was. Just. Sex!”

 

A white taloned hand full of burn marks clenched at Black Hat’s wrist and the eldritch hero sent a serious stare from under the brim of his dirtied tophat at his villainous brother.

 

“You. Don’t. _Understand_ .” Groaned the hero, pressing even more the dark wrist. “I've not been punished enough for my _sin_...” His skin, which before was so clean, white like marble, was stained, dirty and burned. There are wounds through his whole body and he knew it would take a while to start healing on its own.

 

Although it hurt a lot, White Hat knew it wasn’t all that he deserved - he needed to suffer _more_.

 

Black Hat snorted indignantly, pushing his wrist away from the burned hand.

 

“You are self-punishing yourself for the _wrong_ sin. That’s the problem!” The villain shouted again, throwing his arms in the air, gesticulating to the place they were.

 

 _An Inner core of a dead star_.

 

One of the only places that hurt them for _real._ But a place that neither could go or leave _alone_.

 

“White, have you _ever_ thought that you didn’t actually _rap_ \--” A stained burned hand capped the mouth of the pitch skinned eldritch and a sad _sad_ look was sent in his direction. Black Hat rolled his eyes, but did sympathize with the feeling his brother was going through. He dropped his arms and sighed into the hand.

 

“Just…” White Hat started, “...I need more time.”

 

The villain looked at the sad eyes of his brother and nod.

 

When the ultimate hero dropped the hand from Black Hat’s mouth, he was told he had _15_ more minutes and _nothing_ else.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was the first time Demencia had so much fun _inside_ the mansion and _without_ Clemencia.

 

She was laughing at drunk villains talking about horrible situations and making scenarios where a hero was trapped and calling for help - everyone was laughing out loud and it was _awesome_.

 

It was one of the Hatbots that came up with the idea of opening the presents _before_ the cake, Demencia didn’t think too much and decided that it would be a nice idea. 5.0.5. was there, waving his tail and using a colorful birthday hat, gesticulating that he was liking the party and asking what the Girl was doing.

 

“I’m opening my presents!” She smiled at him and picked a random package, analyzing it.

 

It seemed like a Tabletop Sanctuary Lamp, but it was white, light blue and golden detailed. It was wrapped in a thin and delicate pink plastic and inside the beautiful structure - there was a candle instead of an electric lamp. The note attached to It says:

 

“ **_Make a Wish!_ **

(But no deaths, war or villainous things!!)

 _Enjoy a full hour where your beloved dream comes true!!_ ”

 

The present smelled like freshly harvested flowers from a church’s garden, and the note was written in nice calligraphy (except the small words in parentheses that seemed to be written down fastly by someone else)

 

Demencia new instantly that it was Clemencia’s gift to her.

 

Gasping, and then, smiling cheerfully, the lizard girl put the present down by her side - that was _special_ , therefore it will be the _last one_.

 

She picked another random package, showing it to the bear.

 

“Starting from this one!”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug did hear the shout about presents going to be opened, but he did not mind. His gifts to Demencia was always something she needed or wanted, like a new mace, clothes, a punchbag, makeup, etc…

 

This year, his present was a little different - but she would love it nonetheless.

 

Resting his back and head in the material of the roof, the scientist was so relaxed he did not notice someone was enjoying him there.

 

Black Hat had dropped White Hat off in the hero’s mansion, throwing his brother into Dr. Slug’s lab’s couch and telling the surprised doctor there working that White need supervision and medical _aid_. Then, he went back to his own mansion. From outside, he saw Flug’s feet lying down in the roof - and he decided to check on him.

 

He _needed_ to talk to his employee anyway.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“A boot?!” Demencia raised the black footwear in the air, looking at it in awe. “It’s so _pretty_!”

 

“I’m happy you liked it.” Said a fellow villain. “It’s made with a black bull skin.”

 

It was indeed beautiful. Demencia was opening her presents one by one, feeling happier with every unpacking.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“What happened to you?!” Asked Dr. Slug, extremely worried, applying analgesic into one of the burn marks in White Hat’s skin. The hero had difficulties with taking his shirt off, so his doctor had to help him do it, which brought back very recent events and flustered both a little bit, but Slug pushed the anxious feelings away and started to clean some of the wounds.

 

They have to be adults about it.

 

White Hat did not answer him, and it angered the doctor a little - he didn’t want to be the only one _acting_ like a freaking adult.

 

The ultimate eldritch hero was hundreds of years _older_ , for crying out loud, he should start acting like it!

 

“ _White_?” He asked again, trying to sound firm, applying medicine to the burns in the hero’s back.

 

White Hat, yet, did not answer him.

 

Dr. Slug frowned while cleaning the bruises carefully. He was trying to look composed, but he just… he _couldn’t_ do it. He was feeling like crap - like he was a _scum_ of humanity. He knew he did horrible things to the immaculate body of his boss, probably being the main reason why it turned out to be like that, all abused like a punishment. In Slug’s perspective, White Hat was being punished because the human couldn’t hold himself.

 

After another second passed in silence, the doctor’s hands shook and inside his eyes contained tears were forming. He wouldn’t dare cry in front of the hero, so he stood from the couch and  stepped away fastly - lifting a shaking hand to his mouth so he could bite his own knuckles. He left the room.

 

White Hat also lift a taloned hand to clean a light blue ink drop running down and painting his cheek.

 

It was too early to start asking for forgiveness, if neither of them had forgiven themselves first.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Demencia took one of the last gifts beside Clemencia’s one in hand to open. Noticing it was from Flug. She grinned and joked about it being another electric mace full of spikes - when she opened, though, gasped surprised.

 

It was a cute long and casual nightdress with little black tophats through all the fabric. It was so pretty she already wanted to use with the boots.

 

Flug was indeed, to her, a nice older brother.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat stood over Flug, studying his face. With closed eyes, the doctor seemed to be resting in a short nap. The demon needed to wake his employee up, but he couldn’t do it.

 

Not yet.

 

The eldritch sat beside Flug in the roof, looking into the sky. The cold breeze was nice for a smoke, so he lit one up while waiting for his scientist to wake up.

 

Flug did, a minute later when someone said something funny and all the guests at the party laughed really loud. The doctor jumped a little with the surprised sound, and after rubbing his eyes a little, he saw Black Hat beside him smoking a cigarette and almost shouted startled.

 

The eldritch, sitting with his knees up and an arm being supported by one, barely gave attention to the scared human. Flug took a deep breath to calm his beating heart and flushed remembering _what_ he was thinking about _before_ resting his head down and passing out. Hopefully, Black Hat didn’t hear anything.

 

“Flug,” Called the boss, looking his employee by the corner of his eyes and taking a deep smoke before entering the discussion he wanted to ignore since Valentine’s Day, but, after seeing White Hat punishing himself for 6 hours straight, he decided it was better to just do it already. “That... _drug-_ ” Black Hat started, seeing Flug's uncovered face lose all color and the human started to sweat cold. “What exactly it _did_?”

 

Black Hat needed to know the answer to assure his Brother that it wasn’t something horrible like induce White and his employee to do it _mindlessly_. Although, knowing that fact, would also answer Flug's reaction on him which…

 

Which anxious him a little.

 

Flug delayed in opening his mouth to answer. And when he decided that he couldn’t _not answer_ his boss if it was his wish, he just went for it. He started by opening his mouth - probably to confirm a few deductions using stuttering unformed sentences. But no words left his throat.

 

Instead, the _world_ around them changed. _Magically_ . And when the scientist blinked, they were in a _church_ …

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Dearly beloved nearly-weds, you have come together into the house of the Church so that your intention to enter into Marriage may be strengthened by the unholy Lord with a cursed seal and your love be enriched with the feel of remorseful that you all might have.” A sudden skeleton priest appeared in the chantry in front of them all.

 

Flug looked at his right and saw lots of acquaintances, the ones that were at Demencia’s party and some of those that were not. He was sitting in a dark wooden bench, lined up in a row, as a wedding decoration should be - although the decoration of that weird and macabre church was a little odd, all the presumably necessary and mainstreams aspects of a common wedding were there.

 

“ _So,_ ” The priest kept going, taking Flug’s attention back to the front. “--you may have the strength to be faithful to each other forever and assume all the responsibilities of a married life.” Waving a skeleton hand around the place, the old being spoke out loud. “ _Now,_ in the presence of the church, I ask you to step forward into the altar of the Lord and state your intentions.”

 

A dark smoke appeared in front of the priest and Flug automatically knew it was his boss before he actually came out from inside it - wearing a _marvelous_ groom suit with some pretty gold decorations all over and a blood-red rose pinned into it.

 

Flug took a deep breath in and held it, to not disturb the incredible image in front of him.

 

Black Hat grinned at them all, showing off how handsome he was. The scientist sighed dreamily. He was indeed very cool. His heart was beating more rapidly than necessary, but he was in the middle of the guests, so, thankfully, no one would notice it.

 

Trumpet sounds sang out loud as Demencia appeared with a beautiful long white and black wedding dress - holding a bouquet of purple and yellow roses.

 

She smiled at Flug and waved a hand, her face was almost splitting in two with so much smiling.

 

In everybody's eyes, the lizard-hybrid girl was simply _gorgeous_.

 

The scientist heard sounds of cameras and saw lots of Hatbots and the Cambot taking pictures and filming the whole process.

 

He sighed looking back at the altar when beautiful music filled the air.

 

He _knew_ what that was. Dem must have got a ‘ _Wish upon a magic Candle_ ’ as a present from someone.

 

And she wished to marry Black Hat.

 

 _Unsurprisingly_.

 

Ignoring one of Dem’s dream episodes happening in front of them all, Flug crossed his arms and remembered what was happening in the roof a few minutes ago. He almost confessed the truth. The _dangerous_ truth.

 

Humming and lost on his own thoughts, Flug stopped paying attention to the wedding. If he recalls correct it was going to last for an hour at maximum. Then, everything was going to go back to normal.

 

Black Hat and Demencia were talking, sharing lovey-dovey sweety things in front of the priest, and _kissing_.

 

It gave Flug something bad inside his stomach. But he couldn’t permit himself to be jealous now - it wasn’t Black Hat’s doing. He was probably being mind controlled by the magic candle.

 

When the ultimate villain’s eyes stared at him while kissing the girl, though, it sent the worst kind of sensations through his body.

 

Out of orderly, the priest asked them all if someone was against the marriage.

 

Flug raised the hand.

 

But he… didn’t _want_ to. Was he _also_ being--?!

 

His body moved on his own and he started to shout internally. His voice was stuck inside him, like his wantings. When he stepped forward into the red carpet and stopped a few meters away in front of the lord's altar, everyone looked at him in sync. The scientist, internally, started to perspire.

 

“Black Hat, _sir_ .” His shaken voice said, uncontrollably. “How about the _company_?”

 

The dark eldritch raised a taloned hand up to his chin, then waved it off.

 

“I’ll retire and enjoy my new married life, Flug.” His boss said, frowning at the doctor. “Nevermore you will be mistreated by me. You are a _miraculous_ scientist and for sure will become the best that this puny planet ever had.”

 

Black Hat words didn’t match his facial expression, but Flug couldn’t reason that.

 

In any other circumstances, the scientist would be extremely happy and flushed, but, right now, even though it was the best words he ever heard - every single word just stabbed him in the chest like pointy and poisoned arrows.

 

“For now own, doctor, you are _dismissed_.” He said, and then complemented. “But you’re certainly invited to come over for a coffee.”

 

Flug froze his breath, and the air in his lungs almost made him pass out. His eyes were widening in contained tears but no one could notice it.

 

Black Hat told him to never leave. But never said he couldn’t be _fired_.

 

He knew it wasn't supposed to - but it felt too real.

 

5.0.5. was approaching the newlyweds, bringing them couple rings - which was as dark as _coal_ could be.

 

The doctor was having problems breathing.

 

After exchanging rings the priest told them it was over, and that now they were a happily married couple.

 

Everybody _clapped hands_ , Flug included although he fought with all his might to not do it.

 

Black Hat picked the girl up in his strong arms and twirled gracefully, saying sweet things in her ear and disappearing to their honeymoon.

 

Ten minutes later, the scientist was still sitting in a chair - while everyone else was gone from the church - looking at his hands and hugging his knees, he was utterly _lost_.

 

The moment Black Hat find out about the problem in Valentine’s Day, he’ll finally know about Flug’s feelings, and probably realize the scientist’s long _long_ crush on him - that has been going on for _years_.

 

Not letting his fond emotions _show_ while working beside the eldritch - was something. But… Black Hat _knowing_ about it and firing him a moment later was… absolutely _terrible_ . _Unthinkable_.

 

Flug’s main _dread_ \--

 

And, in his currently too sensible mind, coming to believe the words sharing at the fake wedding like a _tabu_ that came true --

 

**_God…_ **

 

Flug would probably give up his villainous life if it happened. He would most likely live a boring life raising 5.0.5, selling some products in the Black Market and keep watching BHO’s Orientation Videos until he dies.

 

Or maybe not, but _still_...

 

 _If_ he started working for another villain, the ultimate eldritch man would perhaps _kill him_ just so he wouldn’t have competition.

 

At that moment, Flug was regretting _meeting_ the man in the first place. He was regretting _everything_ that happened in his life to put him in that same path - falling in love with Black Hat was the main problem, but _working_ for Black Hat was the _beginning_ of it all. He always admired the dark eldritch. Even before he succeeded in having an interview. And, finding out how marvelous and incredible and genuinely _unique_ the supervillain is, it all just… _worsened_ his already high affection on the man.

 

In a heaped mix of strong and hurtful feelings - Flug bit his own lips and felt the sadness crawl up his insides into his sorrowful eyes.

 

If he wasn’t _working_ for him, the villain wouldn’t know about his deep feelings and therefore he wouldn’t have to _fear_ being fired and leaving Black Hat’s side forever.

 

Holding his head with both hands, Flug pressed his chin against his chest and felt some tears run down his face - he honestly wanted to _go back_ , to a time when Black Hat didn’t even know his existence, just so he wouldn’t have to go through the _possibility_ of him deliberately acting like it.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

When the magic disappeared suddenly, they were back at the roof.

 

Black Hat was right beside him, and his face filled with a seasickness expression as fast as Flug’s one changed into a crying one. They looked at each other and the mood turned out worse than it previously was.

 

The eldritch tried to understand why Flug was crying while trying to _forget_ the last hour of his life.

 

Flug tried to hide the tears falling down even more now that he was in front of his boss. In shame, fear, anxious, anger, all mixed together. The recent feeling of not being wanted anymore (although Black Hat had clearly said at the beginning of the year that Flug can’t leave him) hurt him like nothing else.

 

And, although Flug pushed the second subject away as if it was not important but it also troubled his heart nonetheless, was actually _seeing_ Black Hat staring at him while kissing _Demencia_.

 

The doctor isn't sure if being _ignored_ would be a better scene, neither.

 

Cleaning the tears on his eyes, the human entered back into the lab leaving the eldritch by himself in the roof - he couldn’t stay there anymore, especially if Black Hat decides to ask _again_ about Valentine’s Day.

 

When the eldritch saw Flug leaving the spot. He finally could have a _guess_ on why his human employee was crying, he froze his own breath or movements - not knowing what to say.

 

Was Flug that dependent of the Organization? Of course he wouldn’t close the company just because of _that_.

 

Hell, he didn’t even have enough reasons to _keep_ Flug by his side if he closes the BHO’s doors!

 

Ensuring that it was all bullshit made because of Demencia’s wish was _obvious_ , but… It didn’t look like enough assurance that Flug seemed to _want_.

 

The before clean sky was now cloudy, and Black Hat could feel on his own pitch black skin that _nothing_ was right - like the _atmosphere_ was off.

 

The eldritch villain rubbed his forehead in tension.

 

What exactly is happening with earth’s _mood_?

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Meanwhile, Clemencia had just come back from the mission when she received a beautiful thank-you text from her friend, praising and blessing the heroine for the _marvelous_ and most _perfect_ birthday present.

 

Clem smiled truthfully for a second reading it. Then, she sighed sadly looking at two closed doors and a lot of whining, groaning and punching sounds coming from inside them both.

 

6.0.6. was on the floor of the living room, looking at her apprehensively, sending confused stares at the white wooden doors.

 

Clemencia petted the purple fur of the creature and frowned in thought.

 

The air of the mansion has being _horrible_ for almost 3 full days. Maybe… she will have to intervene this time.

 

Picking her cell phone up again, the heroine girl decided to make a call instead of arranging things by text messages - always preferring this way of talking.

 

“Hey, Dem!” Greet cheerfully her friend. “Do you guys have plans for _Halloween_?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread enough. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Next Chap: “IT’S HALLOWEEN!”
> 
> “Where Black Hat dresses up as White Hat and started to do bad things. The heroes crew got pissed, they were receiving all kinds of calls.  
> Clemencia had an idea!  
> Why not give them an act of revenge - likewise?”


	6. It's Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not abandon this fanfic. He's too good to be put in HIATUS.  
> I just wish I had more time to beta-check the grammar. Grrrrr

 

Jeremy Scob is a kind, old man. Every day, he wakes up, drinks a cup of coffee and read the newspaper. He’s a lonely guy, but he likes it this way. He has a dog names _Marcellus_ and a little rabbit named _August_ that makes him company. Jeremy raises daisies and chrysanthemums in his garden and he ignores people’s gossip about his sexual orientation because of this specific hobby.

 

His unusual friend, named _Dark Grove_ , who’s a supervillain ( and is - for some reason - in love with him), killed the neighbor's cat once to warn them all. When Jeremy noticed what was done, he just sighed and reprimanded the younger man to not do it again.

 

He knew the man did it to please him - in his weird way.

 

August, the rabbit, really likes the villain and Dark Grove would sit with it in the balcony of Jeremy’s house to enjoy one special Sunday morning, together with the man he likes, while petting the little rabbit mindlessly. On that day, when the sun was high above in the sky, the red-haired villain confessed, once again, to the grey-hair short man, combing his dog’s fur, looking through the thin frame glasses the older man uses.

 

Saying his feels.

 

Saying that he _really_ likes Jeremy.

 

“ _Alright_ ,” The other man said, laughing at the surprised face of the younger man. “What’s the most _improbable_ thing that can happen in the villain’s society?”

 

At first, Dark Grove thought Jeremy was trying to change the subject _again_. Like he always does.

 

But, nonetheless, he answered.

 

“Hmm,” Reaching a hand to his own covered chin, the villain thought about it for a second, serious. “I guess it would be if some high-class supervillain known for being completely evil, did something _good_.”

 

Nodding, as if agreeing with the conclusion, Jeremy replied.

 

“ _Right_ . _So_ \--” He said, blushing a little with the following words. “If something like this _actually_ ends up happening. I’ll date you.”

 

A gasp of surprise could be heard coming from the hidden face of his friend. August almost ran away from the paralyzed hand in fear of it hurting him accidentally.

Smiling, Jeremy tried to cover his flustering with a laugh - but, he did mean it. So he couldn’t just play dumb.

 

Like a bad joke, at this right moment, at the end of the street, in the skies and over the trees, some local negligible sub-villains were running, and flying around, commemorating _something_.

 

At this, Jeremy looked astonished. _What was going on_?

 

Looking at his right, he couldn’t see Dark Grove anymore, which he concluded had gone look for information.

 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for him to come back, panting, euphoric, messy hair and waving around as if the world were actually _ending_.

 

Jeremy blinked, waiting for the man to take a deep breath in and _explain_.

 

The moment Dark Grove took his deserved breath, he laughed. _Loudly_. Looking at the skies asking if it was planned by the gods to give him this peace of mind.

 

In his hands, he summoned a piece of paper, long and old, almost yellowing. In a blink of an eye, Dark Grove’s hands started to shine bright _red_ and the paper started to burn. He threw the remaining ashes on his palm away, and cleaned them still laughing.

 

Frowning, Jeremy tried to call his attention, wanted him to spill out the information already - he was curious.

 

Staring deep inside the blue eyes of the cute gray-haired man through his glasses, Dark Grove approached the man as he would do to a _weak prey_.

 

Jeremy felt a shiver run down his backbone with each step taken.

 

When the villain was close enough - that even a _whisper_ would be loud for Jeremy to hear - he grinned in a way that (even under a mask!) the older man could identify as _coy_.

 

“I guess we are dating.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Demencia and Clemencia were somewhere near the far corner of the avenue eating ice cream, staring at their bosses and colleagues arguing in the middle of the central park.

 

The girls had swap _closes_.

 

Demencia wasn’t wearing her usual outfit, instead she was wearing the exactly closes Clemencia used to wear - it was comfy, but not her style at all. The heroine girl did the same with her own vests.

 

Clem laughed, _thankful_.

 

“I’m _so_ happy it worked somehow.”

 

Demencia looked her by the corner of her yellow eye, still in doubt.

 

“I’m not sure…” She said slowly. “They are _fighting_.”

 

“Nooo,” Clemencia laughed, “They are just _bickering_.”

 

“Can you _hear_?”

 

“Not really.” The pretty unicorn girl said, eating her vanilla dessert. “But I know first hand what their interactions look like.” She explained, holding the plastic spoon with her lips and delighting herself in the flavor - half-gloved hands resting in her cheeks.

 

“You see…” Demencia said after swallowing the remaining cream in her tongue, laughing a little. “It’s funny to see Flug yelling at Black Hat that way for _once_.”

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” The heroine said, joining in the laugh. “even though it is _Slug_ that’s yelling at _White Hat_.”

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

As people - villains, heroes, and civilians - were all over the park watching the most unique show of interaction between both highly powerful eldritch creatures pretending to be each other in the most ridiculous way possible, Clemencia crossed her fingers still hoping that her plan on making things better end up well for everybody.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“I _had_ to do something!” White Hat shouted in defense, stepping away from his own doctor’s accusing finger, while the smart man was wearing Dr. Flug’s closes. “He was making heroes sign contracts selling their own souls to him disguised as _me_ , I just counterbalanced!”

 

“You don’t counterbalance _freeing_ bad people from their soul-selling contract, white!”

 

“It wasn’t a mindless attitude, most of those villains I freed had _justifications_ for wanting it!” The ultimate hero in disguise tried to argue. “L-like marrying, starting a new life or _to do charity_ with stolen money!”

 

Slug clenched his yellow-gloved hands into his head and groaned internally.

 

“They are _villains_ , White, of course they will tell you these bullshits!” Replied back in anger. “Because you always _believe_ it!”

 

At least the hero had the decency to look regretted for his deeds.

 

“I’ll melt that golden city’s key you own, White!!” Black Hat shouted, angrily, sending a death stare from under the brim of the white top hat he was wearing. A bend over scientist with Dr. Slug’s clothes was right beside him holding a big pile of papers like it was heavy. “Then I’ll use the melted gold to make a statue of me _kicking your_ **_ass_ **!!”

 

Dr. Flug actually had the audacity of laughing at this. Because, really, that was a very fun idea. He decided to mentally write it down for when he had time to elaborate on the robbery plan.

 

“Oh, shut your mouth, Black Hat!” Dr. Slug, disguised as Flug started to shout back at him. “You have already done _enough_ misfit for the day.”

 

As the dark eldritch’s patience was getting shorter by every comeback, his petulance was getting higher.

 

“I _barely_ enjoyed being in my brother’s position yet.” Black Hat waved his white-gloved hand around, then, he adjusted his blue tie. “For example, I haven’t _hurt_ anyone.”

 

Dr. Slug groaned at the villain.

 

“ _That’s_ **_unacceptable_ ** .” White Hat shouted back, serious, eyes fuming. “and **_unforgivable_ **.”

 

This made his own doctor stop and frown in confusion. White Hat got extremely furious, like it was possible for Black Hat to do such a thing - he knew the villain wouldn’t get time to do it if they had a watchful eye over him. He was just messing with them.

 

“Just _one_ child in their rollerblades,” Black Hat tried to convince the other elder being. “- down a _sloping_ street.”

 

The dark eldritch could finally analyze how vile he looked when he was staring deadly at someone, as serious as he could be, from under the brim of his dark top hat. - He liked the view.

 

Therefore, he realized something.

 

If the people around them, all over the park, were probably thinking they indeed were the person they were disguised at, he could do some serious damage just by acting somewhat likewise White Hat would.

 

He grinned, almost purring in delight with his own conclusion.

 

They should start their little show and see who’s the better interpreter. He’s betting on himself.

 

“Dr. _Slug_ .” Black Hat said, loudly, for everyone to listen to him. Then, he looked back at his own doctor’s surprised and confused face right behind him. Still holding the pile of papers in his arms. “ _please_ , could you reason my stubborn brother to stop trying to look _nice_?” He asked, kindly, holding Flug’s hand gentlemanlike.

 

The evil doctor froze his own breath, looking at the white-gloved hand holding his own, and at the dark face of his employer sending him knowing glances. Before he actually could answer, Black Hat continued.

 

“After all, everybody knows he’s an evil being and _I_ am the almighty do-gooder.”

 

White Hat frowned, trying to understand what was happening. He opened his mouth to question what was that, but got interrupted.

 

To his benefit or not, Dr. Slug, at his side, got the villain’s plan pretty fast.

 

“Says the _hero_ that’s tricking good people into his wicked schemes.” He replied, dressed as the other doctor, consequently, _being_ Dr. Flug. White, disguised as Black Hat, turned around to look at his scientist, which shared a knowing glance back, nodding. “S-sorry for interrupting you, _sir_.”

 

He wasn’t that bad at interpreting other people, much less a bucket full of nerves and insecurities that is Dr. Flug himself.

 

The evil scientist felt a little bit offended, but, honestly, Slug _knew_ him well.

 

However, is hard to guess what the good doctor might think in reply to that.

 

“The pot calling the kettle black!” He said, and Slug almost facepalmed restaining a laugh.

 

“I _am_ an evil being.” White Hat said, and Slug’s laugh ceased trying to hold the grin back, looking at his employer, expecting him to act as they three did. “But so are _you_.”

 

Both scientists and the villain frowned. That wasn’t what they were trying to pretend. They were trying to just shout at each other mocking them at their faces - not… whatever White Hat was trying to do.

 

“You are no _malevolent_ , White Hat, you _do_ bad things.”

 

Taking a deep breath him, Black Hat was the one to understand that White was shouting at _himself_.

 

“Silly wishful things doesn’t count.” He replied to his brother. “And silly _uncontrolled_ behavior, _neither_.”

 

In a sudden gasp, both doctors realized the same thing. The same weird truth they all were also trying to forget.

 

“It may not _count_ in your philosophy about good-willing actions,” The eldritch using the dark tophat replied. “-but it _matters_ , nonetheless.”

 

Dr. Flug, using the other doctor’s clothes frowned likewise Slug did - they shared an embarrassed look and Flug saw how embarrassed and worried Slug was feeling. Wanting to argue back but not doing it because of his role on the _play_.

 

“It _does_ matters what the other part thinks, but-- you can’t deduct by yourself!” He shouted back in reply - doing his best to look serious like he knew Slug would do. “Instead o-of worrying your mind over it - why don’t you just _ask_?!”

 

White Hat stepped back in shame, worry and sadness - with himself, with the situation, with the people looking at them and trying to understand what was happening...

 

Although the evil scientist was right, he was in the wrong _role_ \--

 

Black Hat was the one using White Hat’s vests. The words weren’t clear.

 

As in--

 

Why would Dr. Slug shout that at Black Hat without a reason?

 

People were really thrilled and confused.

 

“I-I do agree with him, though.” Whispered the scientist using Flug’s clothes, noticing the stutter sounded a lot natural in his trembling voice. He could feel a rebellious blush crawl up his face.

 

White Hat blinked worried, he heard the words - but was still _distressed_.

 

Black Hat sighed, while watching the scene. Looking up at the sky he could notice the clouds were getting thicker - it half-means White Hat was still drowned in worriedness. So, as if the world was telling him to fix (or worse) the mood - tiny light beams illuminated a few spots of the park they were currently playing pretend.

 

The evil eldritch wearing his brother clothes rolled his eyes at the miserable display that was Dr. Slug uncertain and concerned face while trying to decipher the nauseating and constipated expression of White Hat over the subject.

 

He had his _own_ problems to talk with Flug - Differently, from the villains, they should at least be _happy_ that it was obviously mutual.

 

“Being mutual” echoed in Black Hat’s mind for a second and he thought about an evil plan. Sure, might worsen the situation, but he’s nothing if not pushy - poking bruises for the fun of it.

 

Raising a hand, he took the scientist’s gloved one into his palm - scaring Flug.

 

In a gratuitous display of affection, he intertwined their fingers while hugging his employee’s lower back, as if he wanted the bowl the man over.

 

He did just that, saying.

 

“Oh, _Dr. Slug_ _~_ ” Black Hat faked a sweet voice, _loud_ , so people could listen to him. “You are so _clever_.”

 

Flug’s face flushed with the sudden movement and compliment.

 

“ _Look_ , you made my brother _speechless_.” He kept the act, swinging the doctor a soundless twirl.

 

Black Hat’s impression of White was really exaggerated.

 

“Sooooo _great_ \--” He took the air in a deep breath, reaching a hand to touch his forehead in a melancholic gest. “ _What_ am I _without_ you in my _life_?”

 

White Hat got extremely uncomfortable, face reddening. Instinctively, he glanced at his side but wished he didn’t. Dr. Slug was more flushed than any other time in his life, hands over his goggles shaking in shame, shouting internally.

 

The hero frowned for a moment, he wasn’t that strong to keep acting over something so _serious_.

 

“T-that’s _it_!!” White Hat, still dressed as his villainous brother, stomped his foot on the ground firmly, making a wave shake the pavement with such power.

 

Dr. Flug almost fell with the sudden movement and held the white suit his boss was wearing, unbalancing them and pulling instinctively his employee’s body as if he was an anchor - they did, though, end up falling together on the ground.

 

Black Hat wasn’t sure if it could be considered a kiss since their mouth actually didn’t touch each other given the bag over Flug’s head, but - from people watching them, it was probably counted as one.

 

Gasps and a few shouts of surprise could be heard all over the park.

 

White Hat held a hand to his own mouth, also gasping.

 

Slug, flushed, blinked at the view of himself on the ground and White Hat over him sharing an accidental kiss, bit his thumbnail in expiration - _that was going to be hell to explain to the League_.

 ⟲ ? ¿ ⟳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hospitalized for a few days and decided I should finish a few fanfics before the cirurgy, because if I died at least I concluded it - but hey, everything went perfectly fine! So, guess what? There will be a ton of fanfics coming yet this year as a celebration. Hahahahah
> 
> Next will be: “IT’S PEACE DAY!”  
> “Where White Hat decided to invite all the BHO’s crew to a tea party.  
> His aim is to try putting an end to their (not so playful) pick-on-each-other’s-tail pranks.  
> Dr. Flug agrees - but Black Hat and Dr. Slug don’t.  
> At least not until they clarify a few things first.”


End file.
